1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a food container for holding French fries, onion rings, or other food items. Food containers of this type are typically made from folded paper product. More specifically, to a food container having a holder for a condiment cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food containers of this type typically have a bottom and sides for holding fries and the like. The containers may be configured to have a cylindrical shape so that they can be held in the cup holder of a vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0141355 A1 to McLean, III discloses a food and condiment holder for French fries. The food holder is a paper product that has two slits formed in a sidewall thereof forms a loop for holding a condiment container. McLean discloses the use of a specific condiment container that is constructed to match the profile of the wall and to have a bottom that rests on the bottom of the food container. McLean does not disclose that lip of the condiment container interacts with the slit in the wall for holding the condiment container in place. McLean does not disclose that the loop supports the condiment container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,443 B1 to Szczerbinski discloses a combination food and condiment dispenser the food dispenser has a side panel with a cutout portion for holding the condiment container. The condiment container includes a clip structure at its top for attaching and suspending the condiment container to the side panel of the food container. Szczerbinski does not disclose that lip of the condiment container interacts with the cutout portion in the wall for holding the condiment container in place. Szczerbinski does not disclose that the loop supports the condiment container.
The disadvantages of the food containers and condiment containers as described above are condiment containers must be constructed specifically for use with the food container. The food containers are not constructed for use with a commonly produced round condiment container. Furthermore, the condiment containers are not secured in a direction out of the container.